zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hyrule
Ocarina v. Twilight please accept my ignorance of Twilight as I have not yet had the pleasure of playing it, but is the Hyrule map in that game simply an expanded version of the Ocarina map? Cymra37 00:14, 17 May 2007 (UTC) To answer your question the map in Twilight is similar to the map of Ocarina, but is fairly different. It shares a lot of the similar locations as O.O.T (such as Lake Hylia, Castle Town, and Hyrule Field) but also has a few new places as well (Ordon Village, Faron Woods, etc.). Also the pre existing locations have been rearranged and is pretty different from there appearance in O.O.T. For example Lake Hylia is still a freshwater lake with a few buildings around it, but is deeper wider, has no island in the middle of it, and almost every other landmark in it is missing or completely new. Also those places are located in completely new locations (for example Castle Town is now longer in the northern half of the map). So to answer your question although T.P's map is extended from O.O.Ts map, it is different enough to be a completely new map.--ShutUpNavi 01:43, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Not true; Lake Hylia still has the Water Temple islet, but the entrance of the temple became Lanayru's shrine, and the tree atop can be seen in Twilight Princess (though in advanced stages of decay). If you notice, the Great Bridge of Hylia was built across from those pillars near the Zora's Domain entrance in Ocarina of Time, and the Lakeside Laboratory has become part of Fyer and Falbi's Watertop Land of Fantastication. So you see, the similarities are definitely there (at least in tha canonical GCN version, where everything is the right way around). Rob64 00:25, 27 July 2008 (UTC)Rob 64 Updated with new information the royal crest or the bird featured on the hylian shield is actually the ThunderBird from Zelda 2. However, there has been talk of it being a Roc, simular to kind of bird in Wind Waker and the boss's in Link's Awaking. Thunderbird actually happens to be related to the Roc, but ultimitly it is the ThunderBird. The spread wings, feet placement and color of the Thunterbird are key clues to this being true for the crest. The shield featured in Link to the Past's artwork happens to have more of the thunderbird's body shape, while the updated shield in OoT has the color Well what i think is that they really shouldn't have the section zant's invasion of hyrule because it is an article already in zeldapedia so i think you could just add that to somewhere and the article and get the same info. I don't think they should have that section on this article. Inaccuracies The article makes a lot of assumptions doesn't it? For one thing, The Minish Cap is meant to be the first game chronologically, and here it is said that it takes place in the New Hyrule founded by Link and Tetra. It also puts Four Swords Adventures before the events of The Minish Cap, which is impossible, since the Four Sword was forged in the latter. Was there a general consensus about this? It's just, this is a very inaccurate timeline of events. Rob64 00:20, 27 July 2008 (UTC)Rob 64 I think you'll find that the reason why nothing about the Minish Cap was mentioned in Ocarina of Time is because of the fact that the former was released after the latter. I believe Mr. Aonuma mentioned that Four Swords precedes Ocarina of Time, and since Minish Cap has to be before Four Swords (due to the Four Sword being forged in it, and Vaati turning into the wind mage for the first time), I think it's fairly obvious. Didn't you ever wonder what the significance of Ezlo giving Link a cap at the end was? It was intended to explain how the tradition of the hero wearing a cap came from. Also, before Minish Cap, there were no monsters in Hyrule; it was line any other world with normal animals. The Minish Cap shows how all monsters were brought into Hyrule. You see, Ocarina of Time was mentioned to be the first game, at the time of its release, but TMC was released afterwards. And of course, the reason why Hyrule in Minish Cap is different from that of Ocarina of Time, is because (apart from needing to design a Hyrule to work with a top-down GBA game) it is simply a different game. I wonder why the Hyrule in the Wind Waker (identical to that found in TMC and FSA, if I may point out) looked so different to that of OoT? I mean, they were the same, but why did they look so different I wonder? Hell, even places in TP were messed about with; Hyrule is only meant to have vague continuity. If they kept it exactly the same it would get unbelievably stale, unbelievably fast. Your Link and Tetra stuff, however, is merely wild conjecture; at the moment, they are sailing away from the Great Sea and The Realm of the Ocean King. Oh, and Hyrule was not established in the Civil War, as such. I notice that the Civil War article is also riddled with wild conjecture. Rob64 15:33, 27 July 2008 (UTC)Rob 64